


Matt on Matt: Clone Edition

by treesided_triangle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Kinda?, M/M, Matt is gay for himself, Selfcest, discontinued, kinda cute actually, might finish this some day i dont know, would this be incest?? I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesided_triangle/pseuds/treesided_triangle
Summary: Out of all things he'd experience in life, he didn't consider making out with a clone of himself to ever be on that list, let alone possible at all. But sometimes life just does what it wants.(Not completed; just thought I'd share)





	Matt on Matt: Clone Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post this because I wrote it two months ago when I was really bored and I never continued it 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shitpost of a fic!

Sometimes in everyday life, there's things you can't explain. Situations we find ourselves in with no clue how we got there, where if someone walked in through the door right then and there, we'd be scrambling for five minutes for words to explain what in the actual hell is going on and still in the end would settle on "Uuuuuuhhhh, I can explain!"  
But in most cases, we can't.  
Matt is one of those. 

 

It all started so normal. One moment he was in the cinema enjoying a nice movie, and the next he was fighting a bunch of clones of himself and his friends - just a completely normal day like any other.  
Things started to become less normal though, when they discovered there was a clone they hadn't killed yet. It was a Matt, who had hidden in the closet during the fight. He was shaking with fear and panic at seeing all the dead copies of his friends on the floor, blood on the walls, shards from broken windows everywhere; the entire house was pure chaos.  
That'd take a while to clean up. 

He was about to make his way to the door and run for his dear life when somebody suddenly grabbed him and he was pulled back. He let out a yelp and shouted at the person to let him go, but they wouldn't budge and kept their grip on his hoodie.

"Where do you think you're going, _Matt_?", a familiar voice said, mockingly pronouncing his name to let the clone know he's aware he's not the real Matt.

"Please Tom, just let me go, I won't do anything bad I swear!", the ginger clone cried out. "I'll just go really far away, and find an apartment somewhere and live my life as Matt and you won't ever hear from me again! Just please let me go"

First tears began to make their way through, but he wouldn't let them pass, he wouldn't give up and cave in this easil- _ouch okay maybe he would._ Tom had pulled him into a strangle hold and Matt felt like every single bone in his body was being crushed by his "friend"s arms.  
Just when he felt he was about to pass out, he saw a vague blur of purple and turquoise-green run up to him. The person shouted at Tom to let the clone go, and when he wouldn't loosen the hold, they pushed him and grabbed his arms, removing them from Matt.  
His knees immediately gave out and he fell to the ground, he tried to grip his saviour's clothes to get a hold and remain upright but they both ended up falling.  
He sucked in one short panicked breath after the other, it felt like trying to apologize to his lungs for the lack of oxygen they didn't get earlier and now he had to pay his debt.  
The person was now kneeling next to him and tried to calm him, holding him by his shoulder and shhhh-ing at him. Somehow it did calm him, maybe it was the familiar voice.  
When his vision finally cleared again he recognized the person as nobody but himself, the original, that is.  
Matt™ all rights reserved. 

Matt spent alot of his time looking at photos or mirrors and other reflective surfaces that would show his gorgeous handsome face to him, but he'd never actually _seen_ himself. Himself, actually real and human; he could just reach out and touch him, and it'd be his beautiful face, the real deal!  
He was so lost in that thought he'd actually followed through with it and now his hand was on his-, Matts - oh this is gonna get complicated after a while - he held his face in his hands, but not his own face, Matt's face, the other Matt, the one that'd saved him from Tom's terrible death-grip. Dude has to stop working out by getting into bar fights every night.

After an awkward pause that might've just been a little too long, Tom finally spoke up. Both Matts jumped as they were pulled out of their trace, and Matt took his clone's hand and lifted it from his face. Neither of them had noticed Tom was still next to them and had been the entire time through their awkward stare, and at that realization the clone felt a heat rise to his face. Why did his body do that? The other, real Matt didn't seem to mind.  
He told Tom to leave them alone and that they should keep the clone here for the night since it was starting to get dark.

"We can't just leave him outside with nowhere to go, Tom! Technically speaking, this is his home."  
"No it isn't, he's a clone! You're the real Matt"  
"Yes and I, the real great and handsome Matt, decide that we let him stay here for the night!", Matt crossed his arms and pouted. It was kinda cute to watch. "He can sleep in my room"  
"Fine, whatever. Just don't destroy more of the house, I'm not sure that's even possible anymore at this point"  
Tom took a sip out of his flask as he walked off, leaving the two Matts on the floor of the hallway. 

"So uh.. Lets go to my room?", Matt said, already up on his feet again and offering his clone a hand to help him up.  
He was still a bit weak from, well, everything that'd happened over the last few hours, so the force of Matt's pull wasn't sufficient to get him up completely and they ended up stumbling. After an awkward dance to regain control of their balance they finally caught themselves again, now holding both hands with their fingers intertwined - for better hold, of course. Yep. That's the reason. They quickly moved out of the position and with some awkward coughs and eyes on anything but each other, they made their way to the attic. 

 

"Do you have a sleeping bag?", clone Matt asked after they entered the room.  
Matt gave him a questioning look. "You think I'm going to make you sleep on the floor with a filthy sleeping bag?"  
"Y-yeah I mean I- it's really kind you're even offering to let me stay overnight, I don't expect you to let me sleep in your bed or something", the clone stammered, contemplating that one night on the floor wouldn't matter if he would be spending the next weeks or possibly months sleeping on the street. The thought of spending the night in his comfortable bed did seem nice though.

"Nah, you're sleeping in my bed with me. It's not like you're gonna be able to stay here forever, so enjoy it for the time being", Matt said over his shoulder as he walked to his closet to get pajamas for him and his unusual guest.

Clone Matt again felt a strange warm feeling at the thought of spending the night in bed together with Matt, but he quickly tried to get his thoughts some place else. What was he even thinking about, this is himself, and an actual human being, it's not the same as making out with a mirror! Though it'd probably feel alot better than the cold reflective surface, to have actual warm lips pressed against his- okay it seems the plan to make these thoughts go away didn't really work. That just made it worse. Well done Matt.

 

"Dude. Hey, are you alive"

If there's anything worse than having rather interesting thoughts about somebody who is basically yourself (just a tiny bit better looking and also not covered in blood), it is to realize that you've unknowingly been staring at that somebody and getting so lost in whatever fucked up thoughts were going through your clone brain that might just be a toaster, that you don't realize when the person notices and repeatedly asks you what color pyjamas you'd like and is now waving a hand in front of your face as you slowly start to come to the surface of the deep sea of your weird filthy fantasies. Wouldn't that just be incredibly awkward. 

"Wuh- uh, sorry what?"  
"Oh thank god", Matt let out a sigh, relieved that his clone didn't just suffer some kind of clone heart attack and died.  
"You've been staring at me for so long, I started to get worried! Your eyes are all glassy too, what happened? Is this a clone side effect or something?"  
"No I- I don't know, it might be", he stammered, thankful for the clone disease excuse that Matt just gave him. He'd willingly die by clone heart attack if he found out the real reason he'd zoned out.

Matt handed the clone a shirt and boxers with a print of little green hearts on them. "Here, I got you the green ones. I hope it's alright"  
"Well, it has to fit since we're the same person", Clone Matt said, sounding somewhat cheerless as the thought of being a mere worthless copy of the other crossed his mind. 

Matt changed into the pyjamas and sat down on the bed. He was glad to finally be in comfortable clothing again that wasn't covered in the blood of his friends. (That sounds really fucking depressing dude) 

"So...", Matt turned to face his clone and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, searching for the right words.  
"I have some questions, I'm sorry if these are weird or anything. You don't need to answer if you don't want to"

"It's fine, go ahead", clone Matt nodded and gave him a little smile to reassure him.  
Matt sat down across from him on the bed, but didn't meet the other's eyes. 

"Do you have my memories? Or do you just remember everything from when you were, well, created?", he said after a bit of a pause, now looking at his clone and waiting for his response. 

"I do remember everything from before the visit to the cinema, but it's really blurry and hard to remember in detail...", the clone answered. 

"So.. do you remember, uh", Matt drifted off, it seemed like he didn't want to say whatever he was about to. Now it was too late to turn back though.  
"Doyourememberwhenwemadeoutwithourmirror"  
Now that was way too quiet and mumbled for any human being to understand. Maybe bats would, but Matt was fairly certain he was not a bat. 

"What"

"Dyourmembrwhnwemdeoutwthourmrror"  
That's even worse than last time. 

"Stop mumbling, I can't understand a word of what you're saying!" He was starting to get frustrated. "I said I'd answer your questions, even if they're weird. Come on"

"Alright, uh", Matt shifted around uncomfortably on the bed. "Do you remember when I- we? um, m-made out with the mirror"

"...Yeah, I do"

Silence fell over them after that answer, a silence that, if silence were a chemical substance, would be acid and it'd be so terribly terribly acid that if one drop of it fell onto a tabletop it'd burn through the entirety of the earth's surface into its core and come out right on the other side and burn everything to pieces there as well.  
A silence so deafening that if it were a sound one wouldn't be able to hear it for longer than two seconds before never hearing any noise ever again in their life. A silence so terrible, that the person writing this needs to realize that they have to chill with the deep analogies. 

If there was any sort of furniture or other objects in Matt's room that they hadn't looked at yet, they sure had now.  
It felt like playing "the floor is lava" in an alternative version of "Matt's eyes are lava". 

It was almost a shock when Matt spoke again. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and yet it still seemed too loud, in contrast to the absence of noise that had lasted for minutes until now.  
"There's one more thing", he said.  
Clone Matt decided their lava game was over and lifted his head to meet Matt's eyes. His face had a slight shade of pink on it and he was sitting with his hands fidgeting in his lap. Whatever he was about to ask or do, he was very nervous about it. 

 

"It's something I want to try. Close your eyes."  
So he did.  
What was he planning?  
He felt Matt shuffle on the bed. He was moving towards him. He wondered where this was going, until he suddenly felt a hand reach up and hold his cheek. He gulped, suddenly feeling like it was a little too hot in the room. Attics tend to get hot easily, right? That had to be the reason his face suddenly felt like it was about to start catching fire, and his breath was coming out in short huffs, and his heart rate was increasing to worrying levels.

The bed shifted under Matt's weight when he moved even closer, and he could feel him lean in and feel his soft breath on his skin. He gulped again but his throat was dryer than it'd ever been and Matt was inches away from his face now; he tried to remain as calm as he could to not just grab him then and there and just finally do what he's been waiting for this entire fucking night. The room around them felt so hot with anticipation and excitement, that if someone wanted fried eggs for breakfast they'd just have to throw one on the floor and it'd start to boil in an instant. 

After what felt like an eternity of Matt getting closer and closer, he finally leaned in and their lips met, and Clone Matt felt like he was in heaven. He immediately melted into the kiss and wanted to pull the other even closer to him, to hold him, closer - and then he was gone. He'd kept his eyes shut as he was told to do through the short kiss, but now he opened them to see an incredibly flustered Matt in front of him, hands covering his mouth. He looked kind of... shocked? 

"I- oh god", Matt turned his head, not daring to look his clone in the eyes. Back to the lava game I guess  
"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, god what was i thinking, you're my _clone_ you're _me_ I'm-"

Matt's trail of worries was interrupted suddenly, as in most cases when one is getting kissed, it is rather hard to speak. Unless you're a ventriloquist.  
Matt would make for a pretty shitty ventriloquist though, because the only noises escaping him were small hums and moans.  
The clone pulled him closer towards him by the collar of his shirt, to assure him that yes, I want this too, its alright, also I've been staring at your ass while you were changing and I'm sorry. (Not sure if that last message can be transmitted through a kiss but it doesn't hurt to try right)  
By the time their lips parted again he'd pulled Matt so close he was sitting on his lap. The clone was the first to dare and open his eyes again, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Panting heavily with lips still agape, face flushed a deep shade of red, freckles giving a lovely contrast to the the blush. God he was gorgeous like this, he could stare for hours.  
Matt slumped forward to lean his head against Clone Matt's chest and put his arms around him in a hug. His heart was still racing at a speed that'd undoubtedly get him arrested if there was a heart rate speeding police. 

 

"...Holy shit", he finally said, his voice slightly muffled by Clone Matt's shirt. "I'm better at kissing than I thought"  
It earned him a laugh from the other, and he lifted his head again but didn't move his arms away from the hug.  
They looked at each other for a while, with no words leaving either of them. But this time it felt fine. The built up suspense and anticipation had finally been breached, it felt like a brick wall had been broken down to reunite loved ones on each sides of it, like sitting in a field of sunflowers with a straw hat and a cool drink on a warm but comfortably windy summer day, like finally taking that dive into the cold water and thinking "hey, diving isn't so bad actually!".

"This is so weird", Matt said with a light chuckle. 

"Yeah but so is fighting an army of clones of our friends or becoming a zombie"  
"True "


End file.
